Ian and Mari's Fun time SMOSH
by SarcasticSlab
Summary: After recording "Crazy Asian Food Test", Ian starts having daydreams about Mari. Ian soon get overcome with his wants and needs for Mari. LEMON


IanxMari Fanfic

I am not in any way associated with smosh This is my first Fanfic, so I thought, why not do something I have been wanting to see for quit a while. An Ian x Mari fanfic

"Well that was fun" Ian said while throwing away the Asian food he thought were terrible. He and Mari had just finished filming "Crazy Asian Food Test" and were cleaning up the mess they made with the food. "It could have been worse, at least there were a few good things in that pile" Mari said. "Ya, I Guess you're right Mari, I have had worse" Ian said as he thought of all the nasty food he had previously done for other food test. Ian started to get attached to Mari, her kind of humor wasn't the best, but Ian thought it was kind of cute how she would say something cheesy, trying to get a laugh out of everybody. "Ian, could you pass me the bag of spicy chips, I have a bad taste in my mouth right now" Mari said with an unpleasant face. Ian stared at Mari for a few seconds, and then grabbed the bag of spicy chips. After handing over the chips to Mari, he started to day dream.

*Day Dream*

"Thanks Ian" Mari said, giving him a seductive smile. Mari grabbed a few chips and began eating." Hey Ian, I think I got the taste out of my mouth but I'm not sure, could you check for me" Mari said in a seductive tone. "How exactly do I check Mari" Ian said with a confused face. Ian's hands were getting sweaty because he already had an idea of how he was going to help her out. "like this" Mari gently pushed Ian with one hand onto the chair with a huge grin on her face. "You know Ian, when you called me and asked if I could come over and be in this food test, I was getting ready to go to an important appointment, but rescheduled when you called" Mari said as she was getting closer and closer to Ian who was still processing what was going on. "s-so" Ian was still nervous. Mari got onto his lap and put her Arms around Ian's neck. She leaned her head close to Ian's ear and whispered "I Rarely reschedule for anybody". Ian's eyes were wide open when he felt Mari Breathing down his neck. "I rescheduled, because to me, being beside you is worth cancelling everything" Mari said as she started putting her lips up against his. They started kissing passionately as if they were trying to suck the life out of each other. Ian's crotch was starting to rise up and push up against Mari's perfect ass. "Ian? You really are exited aren't you" Mari said while she cut off the kiss, raising one eyebrow as she gave him a smile. "I guess I just have to calm our friend down" She said as she got off of Ian and started to unzip his zipper.

*End of Day Dream*

"Ian…Ian, are you still there Ian" Mari said with a little concern in her voice. "What? … Oh sorry Mari just was thinking about a….uh…new video idea for Smosh videos because Anthony came up with the last one" Ian said hoping Mari realize Ian was lying. Mari started to look at Ian as if something was wrong. "I thought you said that you came up with the last one when it first came out" Mari said, still looking at Ian. "Whatever Mari, it's not that important anyway. Let's just finish this mess up". Mari agreed and began to clean with him. "Man that might have been a day dream, but he still had a hard-on like it did happen. He started thinking about what happened in his day dream and started getting turned on even more. "DAM IT, I NEED MARI SO BAD" he thought to himself. "Hey Ian, where is Anthony anyways" Mari said as she bent down to pick up a piece of trash. Ian looked over and saw Mari. His brain just snapped. "I haven't seen Anthony in a while so I thought he Might be with-wha!" Mari said as she felt someone put their hands around her body. "Mari, I'm sorry but I can't resist any more, I need you" Ian whispered in her ear. Ian turned Mari around and stated to kiss her. Mari didn't know what to do. He thought of Ian only as a friend, and now he told her that he NEEDS HER? She was about to pull away, but she got a feeling inside off her. It surprised her that kissing Ian felt so…right. Soon, to Ian's amazement, Mari gave into the kiss too. They both broke off the kiss, breathing heavily while looking into each other's eyes. Mari didn't realize how sexy Ian's deep blue eyes were until now. "Sorry Mari, it's just that you are so cute and sexy, I couldn't help myself" Ian said, looking at the floor. "Shut up Ian" Mari said as she pulled Ian in for another kiss. Mari started pulling Ian to the couch without breaking off the kiss. "How long till Anthony comes back" Mari said while taking off her shirt. "He went to his parents, he said he is going to be there for a couple of days" he said while taking off his shirt as well. "Are you sure you want to do this Mari, it seem a little early to be going this far" Ian said looking into her eyes. "I am more than sure Ian, but do you have a condom". Ian stood up with an un amused face. "Obviously you haven't been looking at our Mail Time with Smosh videos". Ian went into his room and looked in his cabinet for the condoms fans have sent him over the years.

Mari's POV

Mari took a deep breath and thought to herself "WOW, am I really going to have sex with Ian Hecox". She started thinking of all the times they spent together and how much fun they have had since Ian and Anthony had her do "Smosh Pit Weakly". Mari always felt that she had a different kind of "friendship" with Ian than she had with Anthony. He would always make her laugh went she was down, and she always felt a sense of security with Ian .She smiled to herself. "Yes, yes I am"

Ian came out into the living room where Mari was at and started to kiss her. They started to take off the remainder of their clothes. Mari thought to herself "wow, I have seen his body so many times in their videos, but there is something strangely attractive about him right now" as she stared working her way down Ian's body. She started to unzip his pants to see how "BIG" he was. She was amazed at how big Ian was down there. She looked at Ian's long, thick erected cock and started giving into the strong scent coming from it. She quickly rapped her tongue around his cock and started moving it in a circular motion around his cock, cause him to moan in pleasure. The scent of Ian's cock clouded her mind to the point of the only thing she could think of is sucking every last bit of cum out of his cock. Mari started to move her head up and down repeatedly, coving more and more of his manhood every time.

While Mari was giving the best blowjob Ian will probably get, his phone starts ringing. Ian looked over and saw his phone by the lamp next to the couch. Ian slowly got his phone to see who it is. Anthony. He was arguing with himself weather he should answer it or just let it go to voice mail. Ian decided to not answer, but as he was putting his phone back, he remembered what Anthony told him. "Ian, later on today I am going to call you about something important, so answer your phone no matter what". Ian sighed, the answered it. Mari knew what was going on. She got a mischievous look on her face.

"Hey what's up Anthony" He said, try to hide the pleasure he was feeling from Mari giving him head. They started talking for a few minutes, talking about Anthony's problem. "Ya dude, I understand, I thought it made sense to until-FUCK" Ian moaned as Mari stared to speed up, increasing Ian's pleasure. Mari giggled at the sight of Ian trying to come up with an excuse for his action. After Ian hung up after a few more minutes, he looked down at Mari. "Not cool Mari" as he picked up Mari and put her on the couch, switching places. Ian looked down at Mari's wet pussy and began to lick it. Mari moaned out loud from Ian's amazing tongue movement. After 7 minutes off eating Mari's pussy, Ian stands on his knees and pulled Mari closer to him. Ian put on the condom and begins to put his hard-on inside of Mari. Mari looks at Ian's cock disappear inside of her. Mari's eyes open up as Ian thrusts his cock inside and out of Mari. "IAN…IAN" Mari begins to moan out loud as pleasure shoots up her body with each thrust. Ian pulls his cock out of Mari and stands up. "HEY WHY DID YOU STOP" the sweating Mari says while taking deep breathes. He picks up Mari, sits on the couch, and puts Mari on top of him. "There" Ian says with also breathing heavily. They start making out while Mari jumps up and down on Ian. "Ian" she says. "I love you" she manages to say as pleasure clouds her mind. "I love you too Mari" Ian says. Ian stands up, while holding on to Mari, and sets her on the floor, resuming control. Ian continues to pound his dick inside of Mari who is still loving it. "Mari, I think I am going to cum" Ian says while closing his eyes. "I can't take it anymore either" she says as she continues to moan. Mari pulls Ian in for a passionate kiss. Both Ian and Mari let out one more loud moan as they both cum at the same time. Ian gets off of Mari and lies down next to her. "That…was…amazing" Ian says with a smile on his face. "I think so too" Mari says along with him.

*A Couple Days Later*

"Ian I am home, and you better have what I asked you fo-what the fuck is going on?" Anthony says in confusion while he looks at Ian and Mari on the couch, snuggled up against each other while watching a scary movie. "Oh, hey Anthony" Ian said with a happy look on his face.


End file.
